


Storytellers

by misbegotten



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Fandom Stocking 2016, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: There are more things in heaven and earth.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calliopes_pen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopes_pen/gifts).



"Did I ever tell you about the time I met Dracula?" Methos is nursing a beer while Joe strums a few broken chords on the guitar. Joe likes nights like this.

"Vlad the Impaler or Nicholas Ward?" The music turns moody, atmospheric. Menacing.

Methos smiles. "Neither. Dracula. The vampire."

Joe gives him a look.

Methos bares his teeth. Hisses. "He was... fangy. And dressed well."

"You're telling me that vampires exist."

"There are more things in heaven and earth, my dear Joe."

"So what happened?"

Methos smiles enigmatically. 

Joe riffs on _Toccata and Fugue_. He'll call it the Vampire Blues.


End file.
